conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Fomhoraigh
The Fomhoraigh are a monstrous, undersea race of magical beings that in which only few are known. Some of the Tuath Denarn, a race of the People of the Hills, are descended from them. Because of this, they are subject to stories and worship. They are involved with the tales of the Moonstone Isles and the Falmiric Islands. History (within the Moonstone Isles) Before the Arrival of Partholon The Fomhoraigh were inhabiting the sea near the Moonstone Isles, led by their first-known king, Dotuirech. It was around this time when Cessaire and her father (who were Leabhorians) arrived, midway during the First Deluge. It was the Fomhoraigh who caused it in the first place. They did not know Cessaire came, as the floodwater drowned her. Her lover Fintan escaped. The Partholonians Partholon, a Hynemian, arrived a few centuries after the First Deluge, with many followers. They sent a plague, which wiped out the Partholonians within a period of a few weeks. The Hynemians The Hynemians, who are descendants of the Gabhalanians, were the race the Partholonians belonged to. They escaped the Second Deluge from Hynemia to the Moonstone Isles. They battled the Fomhoraigh in a long war the entire time they settled, until Dotuirech came upon the Isles' ground and scared the Hynemians off. Most died, while others remained there in hiding, and the others returned to what was left of Hynemia: a chain of small islands. The Thessacian-Hynemians The Hynemians that returned to Hynemia later migrated to Thessacia, where they moved bags of soil to help build an empire. The Hynemians were forced to do this, and they used their magical skills to escape. Because of the arrogant Thessacians who did not dare finish the task, Thessacia was abandoned. These Hynemians, who had intermingled with the Thessacians, giving them the blood of the Erennians, came to the Isles. The People of the Hills soon arrived, though the Fomhoraigh came and chased the Hynemians away into the north. They would rule the North, and after the People of the Hills offered all of the Isles, they are considered ancestors of the Human inhabitants. The Battle of Maghalot The Fomhoraigh pressured on the the People of the Hills for many years. Two generations from Dotuirech, there came King Eladhan, who unlike the Fomhoraigh, was blessed with beauty. He had a child with a Maiden of the Hills, and this son was named Bressan. He was beautiful, like Eladhan, except he had no gift of rule, as he was now king of the People of the Hills. Eladhan's cousin, Balarch, usurped the throne, as Eladhan did not pressure the People of the Hills. Bressan then gave his royalty to Nualot. Eladhan, Bressan, and Bressan's mother fled to a mound under the sea. Balarch and Nualot went to war, in which Balarch's "venomous" magic killed Nualot. In this battle, a surprise to Balarch, came Lughnasa, his secret grandson, who Balarch's daughter Ethnea conceived to defeat her tyranic father. Balarch was killed when Lughnasa shot a spear into his face. The Fomhoraigh retreated back to the sea. History (within the Falmiric Islands) The Fomhoraigh later appeared in Falmir, a few of their warriors, led by Cicholan, tried to invade. The Falmirians later defeated them. This is only told in a few stanzas of the epic Leobhala. Known Fomhoraigh Balarch- cousin to Eladhan, direct descendant of Dotuirech, father to Ethnea by Cethlenn, and grandfather to Lughnasa. Killed by Lughnasa. Worshipped as a deity of drought and conquest. Eladhan- cousin to Balarch, and a beautiful Fomhoraich. Father to Bressan by a unknown member of the People of the Hills. Retreated to an undersea mound. Worshipped as a deity of heavenly light (ex. Sun, Moon, stars). Ethnea- a beautiful Fomhoraigh maiden, who was imprisoned on Torinad Island by her father Balarch, after her mother Cethlenn warned him that Ethnea's beauty is an omen that her son would be strong enough to aid the People of the Hills against the Fomhoraigh. She conspired against her father and fathered Lughnasa with a Person of the Hills. After her son was born, she flew away into the unknown with the help of her lover. Dotuirech- the first known king of the Fomhoraigh. He died at a very old age. He attacked the Thessacian-Hynemians in a devastating battle. Worshipped as a god of hopelessness. Cethlenn- consort to Balarch. Her skin is the color of green sea foam. She is worshipped as the goddess of sea-storms and omens. She wounded Ruadhnach during the Battle of Maghalot. Cicholan- of the twisted legs, which refers to his bird-like legs, a Fomhoraigh sent by his king to invade the Falmirians realm, and was defeated. Lughnasa- grandson to Balarch and son to Ethnea. Killed Balarch with a spear. He became King of the Tuath Denarn after Ruadhnach. Eventually killed by the Oghthron brothers. God of skillfulness. Bressan- god of farming, son of Eladhan, who fled under the sea.